


Hot Chocolate and Modulating (A platonic Hidge/Punk one-shot)

by Tamanexia



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hidge/Punk, hunk Garrett - Freeform, pidge gunderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamanexia/pseuds/Tamanexia
Summary: This takes place sometime during season three :D





	Hot Chocolate and Modulating (A platonic Hidge/Punk one-shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been wanting to write Punk/Hidge for SO long omg. I finally got around to it and I really hope you like this cute little one-shot! If you think I should make this into an actual story with multiple chapters let me know in the comments please! Love all of you, and thanks in advance for the support! ~Peanutbutterpidge  
> (By the way, for those of you who are wondering about my Plance fic “Love, Affection, and Attention” I will be adding another chapter soon, I PROMISE.)

Pidge huffed angrily, throwing the cords she had tangled in her hands down on the workbench in front of her, and pressing the call button that sat on her holograms interface. 

“Hunk? You there?” She asked hopefully, hoping that her friend who was an expert in this field of work could lend her a hand. She sat waiting, her patience growing thin. The longer she had to wait, the more she continued to roll her eyes. After about thirty seconds of waiting, she heard Hunk answer her call. His voice was raspy through the communicator. 

“Hey Pidge, What’s up?” Hunk asked, sounding a lot more calmer than she was right now. 

She exhaled, and then spoke. “Can you come to the lab for a second? I can’t get these stupid wires to work. I swear I tried everything-“ 

“I’ll be there in a flash.” He said. Pidge could practically hear the smile on his face. 

She grinned while biting her tongue knowingly. “Thanks Hunk.” She replied, now in a much more relaxed mood.

She was relaxed, because she knew exactly what Hunk was going to do. He was going to drop everything he was doing, run to the kitchen, make two steaming hot cups of that Altean hot chocolate that tasted like lawn clippings (she kept forgetting to ask Allura why it tasted so odd), and he was going to come and help her out. Just like he did every time she had a problem in the lab. As smart as she was, even PIDGE had to ask for help sometimes. She couldn’t remember when he started doing it, but Hunk helped Pidge out with a lot more things than just nerdy stuff. On nights that she missed her brother, Hunk would comfort her, tell her everything would be okay, and tell her everything she needed to hear. And when she missed certain earth foods, Hunk would do his best to try and replicate them to satiate her cravings.

And there was also the kiss...

ahh, the kiss. It was something that Pidge often thought about, even though it only happened a few weeks back. It wasn’t as big of a deal as it should have been to her. Pidge actually thought there was something wrong with her the first few hours after the kiss happened, because she was worried she didn’t value her friendship with Hunk enough. But after a while, she realized that it really just felt...

natural.

It was natural to her. It felt as natural as sleeping, or writing, or reading.

Pidge smiled, and then leaned back in her chair and tucked her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes, and brought back the memories from that night. 

She remembers his lips, obviously. 

She remembers how his lips were even softer than they looked, and how they trailed over hers softly, not being too forceful, but making sure that they made their point. 

And of course she recalls his hands. How his right hand rested softly on top of her left one, as he leaned down and softly connected their lips together for the first time. 

Pidge hummed quietly as she kept thinking about Hunk. Everything he did was so...

affectionate? No...that wasn’t the right word. He WAS affectionate, but that wasn’t the word Pidge was thinking of.

Was it...comforting? 

No. that wasn’t it either. 

Protective? 

Trustworthy?

Handsome? 

Nice? 

Pidge scolded herself. Hunk was all of those things, every single one. 

She was looking for a word that described the thing that Hunk made her feel when she was around him. The tingle she got up her spine whenever he would sit beside her while they worked in her lab, the feeling of having someone that understood you. The little somersault her tummy did when he looked her in the eyes, whether he was smiling or not. Hunk was so...

He was...

gentle. 

Pidge felt an immediate flush go to her cheeks when she heard footsteps behind her. She blushed, because she knew who it was. Her eyes flew open and she wheeled her chair around to see the man she had been waiting to see. 

She wasn’t shocked at all when she saw that he was in fact, holding two cups of hot chocolate, and had a soft smile on his face. 

He handed her the cup, and she took it in two hands, taking a small sip as it was a little too hot. 

“Y’know, if you keep bringing me hot chocolate I’m gonna turn into a cup of one.” Pidge chuckled, as she set the mug down on her workspace. 

Hunk smiled, as he sat down beside Pidge in the only vacant chair in the lab. “So you called?” He asked, looking at her with that million-dollar smile of his. 

Damnit! Why did she have to think about him so soon before they were going to work together? She could only imagine the colour of her cheeks right now.

“I-uh huh! Yeah, I did...these uh...” she stuttered aimlessly. 

Wait...why did she call him here again?

Hunk chuckled, then sat back in the chair, grinning. “Take your time.” He joked. 

Pidge looked over at her equipment, maybe it would give her a hint of what she originally called him over to the lab for...but she couldn’t get the flashing images of Hunk leaning over her, his breath hitching in his throat as he made the move. 

Pidge could feel herself sweating. She could feel the blush on her cheeks. Her breathing getting heavy...

“Hey Pidge? You alright there...?” Hunk asked. 

Pidge snapped out of it. She turned her head to look at him, and then smiled weakly. 

What was she doing? No no, what was her MIND doing? Not even twenty minutes ago she was completely relaxed about Hunk! She was just thinking about how natural their relationship was...and now she was like putty around him. 

Pidge looked at Hunk, who just had this...smirk, on his face. 

“W-why are you smirking?” Pidge asked quietly and curiously. 

“No reason, your smile’s just adorable.” He said, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. 

“My...my smile?” Pidge asked under her breath, while tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear and looking up at Hunk with the most bashful look you could imagine. 

Pidge immediately buried her face in her hands when she saw Hunk nod in response. 

“I swear I brought you here for something...” Her voice echoed through her hands. 

“Mhm, sure you did. And double modulating is the most efficient way to modulate.” He laughed. 

“Oh don’t you start with me-“ She pointed a finger in his face. 

Hunk looked her in the eyes, then smiled. “Oh come here already-“ He said, laughing. 

Hunk grabbed onto the hand that Pidge was pointing her finger at him with, and gently pulled her onto his lap. He softly tangled his fingers in Pidge’s hair, and then whispered “I love you.” 

Pidge, with small tears forming in her eyes, smiled at Hunk. “I love you more, Garrett.” She murmured. 

Hunk then brought his lips to Pidge’s, and kissed her.


End file.
